


Marvel Meets Pokemon!

by RulerOfThePandas



Series: When Marvel Has Pokemon (Request Series) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Hydra is basically Team Rocket, It's to distinguish between each characters Pokemon and wild Pokemon, Marvel in the Pokemon Universe, Snippets, Yes the Pokemon have nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfThePandas/pseuds/RulerOfThePandas
Summary: Snippets of Marvel characters living in the wonderful world of Pokemon, inspired by SailorChibi's wonderful Pokemon verse! Please read Author Notes for more information. Very Important!(Edit July 3rd, 2019: Bruce's line-up. There's a reason for that.)





	Marvel Meets Pokemon!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark, Pokemon Trainer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162919) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> The thing about this was that I liked the idea of Pokemon and Marvel coming together after SailorChibi's work. I got into long depth conversations with my partner what a game between the two would be like, because I'm a big PokeGamer and I would have liked to see Marvel try their hand at a different style of gaming. Then, it devolved to me wondering just what kind of PokeTeams each character would have. This was the product of that.  
> If you read SailorChibi's verse, you can see the nods to their verse but you can see where I took certain liberties. In the Pokemon universe I could not justify Thor having Raikou, considering it's an No Powers verse and Raikou is a legendary Pokemon. Even the creators only had characters have temporary hold over any legendary in the anime. The games were a little more liberal about characters having a legendary or two. So, yeah. A bit of background on this. Also, I have a list of who has what Pokemon at the end of this. My WIP copy has it at the beginning, and I don't want this to get flagged as blog piece, so I put it at the end.  
> Now, to the fun part. This will be marked complete, but will be in a By Request Only series. You can request in the comments if you wish to have more on a particular snippet or of something to do with this verse that made you curious. I have a few plot Buneary's hopping in my head, but I want to see what you guys want to read.  
> Translations:  
> Kogeki (Japanese, phonetic spelling) - Attack  
> панк (Russian, Cyrillic script) - punk

**Snippet 1:**

Gaile honestly was getting tired of those HYDRA arseholes. ( _‘Where in the hell are they even coming from?!?’_ She thought to herself in exasperation.) Domezio and her were searching through one of the many forests when, for what seems for the millionth time, they were ambushed. Thankfully, Eves- her Eevee- was the only Eeveelution visible. Her younger brother inched closer and Gaile was once more thankful; their search for Pokémon suited for the younger Paladino has remained fruitless.

“Don’t tell me my brothers and sisters were defeated by a mere **_Eevee?!_ **” The Team HYDRA Grunt on the left snickered. His companion just scoffed.

“The hell they did. Get that Eevee!” Team HYDRA Grunt on the right ordered her Pokémon. Gaile bent her head, fist to lips and seeming as though they were thinking. Unknown to the Grunts, the white-haired teen was waiting for the right moment. The opposing Pokémon, a Gengar and Weavile, drew near.

“Kogeki.” The command was quiet and chilling, causing their opponents to pause. Rustling of the surrounding foliage drew the Grunts’ attention; too quick for the eye, Weavile and Gengar were struck down. The Grunts were stunned; they now knew how so many before them were defeated. Hidden by the terrain, this little girl had other Pokémon to aid her Eevee.

* * *

**Snippet 2:**

_“Our heroes were last seen trekking the coastal cliffside when we left them. It was trying on their nerves- especially our favoured genius who’s_ currently throwing a TANTRUM!” Steve yelled to his sulking friend, who was- quite impressively- keeping a steady pace ahead of the two childhood friends. Skittles- Bucky’s Skitty- was content, riding on the shorter brunette’s shoulder. Bucky shook his head at his friend. There was no need to antagonize the other man.

“ _Oh yeah! Let’s walk along the cliffside, Tony! I’m sure nothing will go wrong, Tony!_ **_You’re just being silly, Tony_ ** **!** ” The sarcastic words were carried on the gentle breeze. Bucky hid a laugh behind a cough. Those were Steve’s words when Tony brought up his concerns, and quite frankly, the taller brunette felt that Tony was justified in his concerns. The folks of the last town had mentioned a rise in Gligar activity.

“I said I was sorry, Tony! I honestly thought we’d be fine!” ‘ _Famous last words, Stevie,_ ’ Bucky thought, metal hand curling on impulse. Shaking his head, Bucky patted his friend on the shoulder. Steve was feeling a bit guilty about what he said, but he needed to realize that Tony was just being a brat at this point to rile him up. Bucky would bet all his money that the smaller male had a smile on his face at that point. (And he wasn’t wrong, given that it was the entire reason Tony hadn’t turned around yet.)

“Yoohoo~!!” A call from up ahead grabbed the trio’s attention. Standing underneath a tall tree was a girl- couldn’t have been more than 16 to Bucky’s eye- with snow white hair gleaming in the light and clashing terribly with her outfit. (Bucky would go on to describe it, but it’s such a fashion crime that he has no words for it.) She was smiling and waving to them, but her eyes were focused on Tony. Next to her was a boy- about 11 if Bucky had to guess- with the typical “youngster” look, though without the typical hat covering his dark hair. He had this fluffy white thing in his arms. If Bucky had to hazard a guess, he would say the kid was holding a cloud. “Anthony~! It’s so good to see you!”

“Sweet Mew… Not you.” Tony’s response to the enthusiastic greeting made the childhood friends pause in confusion.

* * *

**Snippet 3:**

Loki frowned as he took the specialty brush through his beloved Altaria’s right wing. All of Tari’s feathers were in disarray thanks to his brother’s blasted Herdier, Helisende. He would love to set his mother, Frigga’s, snowy Vulpix or darling Meowstic on Helisende. Taking mind to be careful in his frustration, he brushed the delicate wing with a little bit more zest in his strokes. Speaking softly, Loki could not keep his thoughts to himself. “Thor should put a leash on Helisende, if he knows what’s good for him. I am sick of her chasing you, my graceful dragon, as he sits back and laughs as though it is all in fun. You are not one of his _sheep_ to be rounded up.”

Tari brayed softly in agreement. She was cross with herder and trainer, alike, and it was quite distressing how these herding attempts have increased in frequency. Loki, Tari’s trainer, finished with her right wing and carefully moved onto the left. He was always so careful with her and she adored him for it. The plumes on her head drooped at the thoughts of before. Before Loki had been a dark time.

Loki, ever vigilant of his sweet Pokémon’s mood, paused his grooming at the sight of her drooped plumes. Cupping the Altaria’s head gently, he turned her gaze to him. “My heart in flight, what is wrong? Were you hurt by that brute’s Herdier? Or is it something else?”

“‘Taria,” she trilled lightly and wrapped the dark haired man in her wings, nuzzling his hand. _She was fine,_ she tried to convey, _as long as Loki was here_.

* * *

**Snippet 4:**

Anthony Edward Stark, son of Howard Stark- Stark Industries CEO and leader in PokéTech advancements-, had no clue how he got here. Here being a heavily wooded area that could really use a Flash of light. For that matter, he found that he was laying on the forest’s mossy floor. Gingerly lifting his head to look at his visible surroundings, he could swear that _something_ was staring from the trees. The gaze was intense. Whispers broke through the near-silence of the natural woody sounds.

“Did ya really hafta hit ‘im that hard, Stevie?” The first voice asked, Brook accent prominent.

“I dinnit mean to. He startled me.” The second voice, Stevie, sounded as though they were pouting, however that worked. Tony let his head thunk back onto the ground and huffed a quiet sigh. No need to let his pseudo-attackers know he was awake just yet.

“That’s no excuse, панк. We’ve been over this; violence is not an answer no matter the social situation.” Tony knew he shouldn’t laugh. He really shouldn’t. But he always had poor self-control when it came to things that amused him. He let out a highly unattractive snort of laughter.

* * *

**Pokémon Teams:**

  * Tony
    * Sunflora (Main)
    * Emolga
    * Minun and Plusle
    * Staraptor
    * Skarmory
  * Bucky
    * Skitty (Main)
    * Misdreavus
    * Mismagius
    * Ninjask
    * Houndoom
    * Chingling
  * Steve
    * Ralts (Main)
    * Charmander
    * Stoutland
    * Braviary
  * Peter
    * Ariados (Main)
    * Joltik
    * Fletchling
    * Spinarak
    * Litleo
    * Galvantula
  * Wade
    * Mimikyu
  * Bruce
    * Jigglypuff (Main)
    * Clefairy
    * Azurill
    * Snubbull
    * Mawile
    * Comfey
  * Rhodey
    * Lucario
    * Riolu
  * Natasha
    * Yamask (Main)
    * Cleffa
    * Sneasel
    * Furret
    * Kirlia
  * Clint
    * Golbat (Main)
    * Zubat
    * Noivern
    * Swoobat
    * Woobat
    * Noibat
  * Sam
    * Growlithe
    * Talonflame
  * Matt
    * Crobat
    * Houndour
    * Blaziken
  * Pepper
    * Vulpix
    * Rapidash
  * Loki
    * Altaria
  * Thor
    * Herdier (Main)
    * Mareep
    * Ampharos
    * Flaaffy
  * Scott
    * Trapinch. Only Trapinch.
  * Gaile
    * Eeveelutions and Eevee on a rotation system for battles.
  * Domezio
    * Froslass (Main)
    * Makuhita
    * Torkoal
    * Swablu
    * Pumpkaboo
    * Electrike



**Author's Note:**

> Once more, you can request in the comments if you wish to have more on a particular snippet or of something to do with this verse that made you curious. I have a few plot Buneary's hopping in my head, but I want to see what you guys want to read.  
> Additionally, I DO use Google Translate and I actually am proud of what the Google team has done with it. Translating between languages is hard especially with all the linguistic differences of each language. I ask that you not bash my use of Google Translate, because I respect the effort that Google has done to try and lessen the linguistic barrier between all of us. Also, if you speak a non-English language and notice the translation is wrong, you can suggest an edit. Help it grow to be a better translator instead of trying to stifle it. Alright, I'll get off my soap box now.  
> Thank you for reading and PLEASE comment any requests. I'll try my best to meet them and answer any non-request questions.


End file.
